Way Down Deep
by Mess531y
Summary: Hiatius! Mulan is out practicing her moves when a letter come for her from the Emporer. She is called to the palace as soon as possible. All the while she has this feeling in the pit of her stomach.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan characters.**

**(A/N; Hey its me. Its a new story.i hope you like chapter one. Don't worry i didn't forget about Mulan's Heartbreak, i just thought that its time to give it a rest with that one, my writing is starting to get sloppy, it you now what i mean. Anyway enough chit chat on with the story!)**

Chapter 1: the Letter

For along time now, there has been a feeling deep down inside Mulan. A feeling that didn't come to pleasure. This one feeling keeps Mulan on her toes. What was this one feeling? Not her nor her ancestors could answer it. But Mulan knew that this one feeling, could mean something horrible, something that could change her life, forever.

* * *

"Now, how do I get that?" Mulan asked to herself. "There has to be away to get it down, but how?" 

Looking around for an idea, she saw the bamboo stick next to the rest of her training stuff, running over to get it, she still had to find a way to use it.

After leaving the war, and coming home, Mulan went back to her regular schedule, except this time she made sure that she always had time to train. Not that she needed to, she was already pretty good at it, but it didn't hurt to keep going. To help her train she and her Father had put up a 7 foot post in the field next to their house, one similar to the one she climbed at the camp. Mulan used the pole for a lot of different training techniques. Along with a lot of different things, like the bow and arrows, weights and bamboo sticks. But right now she had to figure how to get an arrow from the top of the post, without climbing.

"Oh, I know!" backing up, Mulan took her bamboo stick and stuck it out in front of her. Running forward, Mulan stuck it into the ground and hoisted herself up. Letting go of the stick, Mulan grabbed the arrow out of the post. Then landing on her two feet again.

"Now, if I only knew how to do that with weights." She said looking around for an idea.

"Mulan."

"Yes Baba, I'm over here."

"Ah, there you are, we need you to come up to the house." Said Fa Zhou, motioning for her to come with him.

"Okay, why?" she asked, putting the arrow back in the bag with the rest, then setting the bamboo stick on the ground.

"Because," was all he said. Following her father back to the house Mulan wondered why they needed her.

"So, you are pretty skilled with your training." Said Fa Zhou, breaking the silence.

"Huh, oh, yes. I am. I would say better than after leaving the war." She answered.

"I see that you have gotten it in with all your chores." He said to her.

"Yes. I found out that I have lots of time after them. So why not do it then, right?" Mulan said, smiling at her father.

"Right" he smiled back.

* * *

+ back in the house during Mulan's training + 

"Thank you." Said Fa Li, after the carrier handed her a letter, and closing the door behind him.

"What is Fa Li?" asked Grandmother Fa.

"It's a letter." She answered.

"For whom?" Grandmother Fa asked, raising a curious brow.

"It's for Mulan." Fa Li said walking back to the house. "Wonder who it's from?"

"Well, open it." Said Grandmother Fa with an exciting look on her face.

"No, Mulan should. I'll go get her." Said Fa Zhou, walking past the two.

"I'll bet it's from that captain friend of hers." Said Grandmother Fa, Looking up at here daughter - in - law.

"Maybe, we'll have to see when she opens it." Said Fa Li.

"Baba, do you think I can get the arrow down from the post with weights on?" asked Mulan while walking in to the house with her father.

"Mulan,"

"Yes mama?" she said turning her direction to her mother and grandmother.

"This is for you." Fa Li said handing the letter to her.

Taking the letter from her mother, Mulan opened it and read it.

"Well, Is it from Captain Li Shang?" asked her grandmother, hoping that it was.

"No……. its from the Emperor." Said Mulan looking at her family.

**Well, what do you think? You like it, or not? Please be truthful. Its short srry. longer soon, maybe next chapter. Well this is me signing out. Mess531y.**


	2. The Escort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan. So sad though.**

**(A/N; I'm so excited! I finally have MULAN 2! And I love it! I watched twice the night I got it. Thats how much I liked it. Srry it took me so long to update, lots of homework, and it don't help that i'm failing half my classes. Anyway. It's a new chapter. I hope you like. Its accually sort of long this time. Well here you go.)**

Chapter 2: The Escort

"Mulan, what exactly do you mean when its from the Emperor?" asked Fa Li, taking a seat at the dinning table.

"I mean, the Emperor needs me at the palace. He says its urgent. And that I need to come as soon as possible." She said handing the letter to her mother so she could read it.

"Fa Li, let me see." Said Granny Fa, sitting next to her daughter-in-law.

"Mulan, if the Emperor needs you there at the palace, and that its urgent, than you should probably go get your stuff packed." Said her father.

"But I just got home a month ago. I just can't leave again." Mulan said complaining to her father.

"Mulan, I bet the emperor needs you, because of that captain friend of yours." Said Granny Fa.

"Granny. If the Emperor needed me because of Shang, then he wouldn't of said that its urgent." She said turning to her grandmother.

"That's what you think, my dear." Granny Fa said giving the letter back to her granddaughter.

"but, its so… so,"

"So what?" asked her mother.

"Weird." answered Mulan.

"How?" asked Granny.

"Well, I just got home, right. Then the Emperor sends a message saying that its urgent, and he won't tell me why, then I just think, I don't know" explained Mulan, getting fusterated.

"Mulan please calm down. You don't need to get fusterated. Just go pack your things, get Khan's things ready to go, come have dinner. Then go straight to bed." Fa Zhou said to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Mama do you want me to help you get dinner ready" she asked Fa Li before she went to her to pack her things.

"No. You just pack. Thanks for the offer though. Now go."

"Okay." Mulan said leaving the room.

"What do you thing the Emporer wants with Mulan" asked Granny Fa, putting the letter in a safe place.

"I don't know. I just hope it isn't anything really big. I don't want my only daughter getting into danger." Fa Li said gathering the ingredents she needed to make tonights dinner.

"The girl was in danger the minute she entered the army." Fa Zhou said leaning on his cain for more support.

"I hope it has nothing to do with Captain Li Shang. I like him. And I think Mulan might to." Granny said helping Fa Li.

"I hope not to." Fa Zhou said to the two of them. "I'm going to go help Mulan, are you sure you don't need my assistence"

"Yes Zhou, we never needed it before. But thanks for asking." Fa Li answered his question with a look saying 'Why-are-you-asking-all-of-a-sudden'.

"Okay then, you know where I am if you need me." he said leaving the room to.

"Okay." Fa Li answered back.

* * *

Knocking on her door Fa Zhou asked "Mulan, do you think I could help" 

"Um, yeah Baba. Can you go into the bathroom and get me my toothbrush, hairbrush, and some soap please."

"Sure." he said going into the bathroom and grapping the 3 things Mulan asked him to get.

"Thanks." Taking the things from him, she asked Fa Zhou a question. "Baba, can you come with me? To the palace"

"Oh Mulan, I would like to, but I can't, not in this condition. And your Mother and Grandmother need me here." Fa Zhou answered her question with a heavy heart at the pleading tone his daughter had in her voice.

"I know, but I don't want to go alone." she said packing the rest of her things.

"Mulan, I'm sure the Emporer will have someone waiting for you tomorrow, I sent a message to the him before I came in here, saying that you'll be ready to go tomorrow. So you shouldn't be going alone." he said sitting at the end of her bed.

"Thanks Baba. By the way, did you ask him what he needed me for in the message you sent to him" she asked sitting down next to him with sarcasm in her voice.

Chuckling he answered "My dear Mulan, there are so many surprise about you. No, I didn't. When you get to the palace, he will tell you what you need to know. It is not my business to find out for you. Yes, I'm going to worry about you very day, but I know that you can do anything you put your mind to. You do when you train. I've seen you."

"You mean, you've watched me train" she asked with a strange look on her face.

"Yes, I have. And your getting better." he said to her.

"I'm still learning."

"Yes you are." he said with a smile on his face.

Knocking on the door, Fa Li said"Hey, you two coming, dinners ready."

"We'll be right there Li." Fa Zhou said looking over at his wife.

"Okay, don't take to long, it'll get cold." she said leaving the two of them to go back to the dinning room.

"She's right, we should probably go to dinner." he said standing up with difficulty.

Helping him up she said "Right, we should."

* * *

"No, no, no. NO" Mulan screamed sitting up in her bed. She had had that dream again, she had had the same dream everynight since she had gotten back from war. She doesn't know what it means, no one does. (A/N: Hint; the feeling.) Breathing heavly she laid back down, _It was the dream again, what does it mean? _Closing her eyes she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Morning sunshine. Get up, you need to get ready to leave. They should be here soon." Fa Li said going into Mulan's room. Fa Li looked at Mulan who still wasn't moving. Pulling the covers off her, Mulan pulled her legs up to keep warm, Fa Li said"Mulan! Get out of bed" 

Sitting up, stretching, and yawning Mulan answered"Okay, okay, I'm up. I'm just so tired."

"Why? You went to bed pretty early last night." Fa Li said opening the curtains.

"I had that dream again Mama." Mulan said standing up and making her bed.

"Again? You've had that dream every night since you've gotten home." Fa Li said getting Mulan's clothes.

"Yes, I know, but I still don't know what it means." she answered, Fa Li helping here into the dress and tieing the sash.

"Well, we'll figure it out. But you need to eat, your father got a message from the Emporer saying that an escort will be here to get you for the journey to the palace." Fa Li said leaving the room with Mulan right behind her.

"She's up! Good! Fill up" Granny said bombarding Mulan the minute she heard her voice.

"Granny" Fa Zhou said from behind the short woman.

"What" she said shrugging her shoulders and going back into the dinning room.

"Baba, do you know who's coming" Mulan asked sitting down and pouring the tea.

"No. I don't, he said an escort will be here to get you." Fa Zhou answered.

"I bet your escort is captian Li Shang." Granny said grabbing her food first. Followed by Fa Zhou, Fa Li, and finally Mulan.

"Granny, I think he's now General. That's what I heard in town." Mulan corrected her.

"Oh right, but I'll bet he's your escort." she said with a misgievious grin.

"Mother."

"What?"

"That's the second time today." Fa Zhou said to his mother.

"So what. I like him. Mulan you should marry him." Granny said laughing at the faces she was getting.

Mulan had a horrified look on her face, Fa Li almost choked on her food, snd Fa Zhou was shaking his head.

"Granny." both Fa Li and Mulan said together.

Laughing she finished her breakfast.

"You know, she's right." Fa Zhou said after giving the idea a little thought.

"What" Granny, Mulan, and Fi Li said at the sametime.

"Granny's right. Li Shang is an honorable man. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you Mulan." he said finishing his rice and eggs.

Mulan sat there with a horrified look on her face. "Baba, how can you say that? It sounds to weird coming from your mouth."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going you go pray." Fa Zhou said getting up. "Mulan if your done, you should go put your things on Khan."

"Yes Baba. Mama, do you want me to help clear the table" she asked after her father left for the family shrine.

"No, no. You just go get Khan's and your things on him. Okay" Fa Li said clearing the table with Granny's help.

"Yes mama." Mulan answered leaving to go get the things she had packed the night before. On her way into her room she had thought about her dream again. _What can it mean? Why do I keep having the same dream every night? I need to figure it out soon, or._ Mulan thought putting the bags on Khan's back. _Or I have a feeling something bad is going to happen._

"Hey Khan. Good boy. Here you go." she said handing him a carrot, because he was standing still while she put the heavy bags on his back. Khan nickered after enjoying the carrot Mulan had just given to him.

Petting him on the nose, she said to him"Hey you ready for another long trip Khan" He nudged his nose into her hand as a yes.

Mulan was about to say something before there was a knock on the front gate.

"I'll get it Mama." she said seeing her mother come outside to get the door.

Opening the door to greet who ever it was when she saw that it was...

**Oooo, big cliffy. Sorry but i have to end the chapter there. I'll update as soon as possible. So review. Who do you think her escort is? Tell me what you think. I'm sighing out, Mess531y.**

**poison blossom: **What is in the letter, Wait, stupid me, you just read it. I want to read more too!

**pepe,ok:** hey your reading both of them. Kool! Thanks. I like suspense. **:D**

**alibi girl:** yea, i do really agree, but it was only a start for the story.

**hawaiiangurl361:** I hate them too! But hey they keep bring you back to the story. And don't worry I won't forget about it, I'm just going to give that one a little time to be alone.

**Liana-Elfgirl:** I'm writing again. Kool. Hope you like this chapter.

**Dragon Spirit Fighter:** Hello again. i'm glad you like this story. Yeah, I meant the pole to be smaller.

**yoshie:** I'll update, I'm updating, I updated! YEY! WOO HOO!

**android181:** Don't worry, I will, Mushu is on his way! Go Mushu, Go Mushu!

**n123s456: **Hi! I'm srry for leaving you hanging. I did it again didn't i?

**Wen: **Thanks. I will, i found out that i like to write. Even when it makes people happy.

**Spellcaster Hikaru: **I updated just for u. Now... you can see what happens next.

**colorguardbaby23: **Thanks for reviewing chapter one. Well here is chapter 2, but you just finished reading it.

**CJDETWILER:** Srry for the cut off. I see you read both stories, and reviewed them. Thanks so much.

**MiniEllie: **Hi! You reviewed my second story. Thanks so much. I know.I always liked the grandmother. Expecally in the second one, in the beginning, where her and Fa Zhou gammble when Shang is going to propose to Mulan. I couldn't stop laughing. Anyway please review chapter 2.

**Angel452: **Hello. Thanks for reviewing.Your questions will be answered in the next couple chapters


	3. The Journey

**Disclaimer: Me don't owny, you don't suey.**

**(A/N: Hello again. New Chapter. So Cool. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I like to come home and see I have reviews. And after a long day in my school, I tend to cheer up. Hey, its funny, i finally got my sister to write a story. But its not a mulan story, its an Outsiders, she is HorseChick. And she wrote "Who is she?" But to much chit chat. Its Story Time!)**

Chapter 3: The Journey

**Last time:**

"Hey Khan. Good boy. Here you go." she said handing him a carrot, because he was standing still while she put the heavy bags on his back. Khan nickered after enjoying the carrot Mulan had just given to him.

Petting him on the nose, she said to him. "Hey you ready for another long trip Khan?" He nudged his nose into her hand as a yes.

Mulan was about to say something before there was a knock on the front gate.

"I'll get it Mama." she said seeing her mother come outside to get the door.

Opening the door to greet who ever it was when she saw that it was...

* * *

Squealing and jumping up and down, she hugged her friends Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, who was picking all of them up in a back breaking hug. 

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" she asked after Chien Po had put them all down.

"Well, we were sent to take you to the palace." Chien Po said in his humble way.

"Really? Oh, where are my manners? Come in, come in." she said stepping aside to let the trio in.

"Thank you." they said together.

"Hey, maybe you know why the the Emporer needs me." Mulan said showing the way to the stables, so they can take care of their horses.

"Accually we don't Mulan. He just told us that he need to see you for some very important matter, and sent us to come and get you." Yao said, watering his horse.

"Oh."

"Mulan, who was at the gate?" Fa Li asked coming outside.

"Mama, these are my friends from the army. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po." Mulan said, each of them bowing as Mulan introduced them.

Bowing to them Fa Li said, "Its nice to meet you. You must be here to escort Mulan to the palace."

"Yes ma'am." they said together.

"How nice. Grandma, will you come out here, please."

"Why is the General here?" she asked coming out, then seeing the trio standing there. "Who are you?" she asked with a disgusted face.

"Grandma! This is Yao, Ling, and big guy here is Chien Po." Mulan said, again each one bowing.

"Charmed." Granny said with the same disgusted face she had on.

"Grandma! Don't be rude!" both Mulan and Fa Li said together.

"Excuse me. I've seen ruder." She said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. "I have to go, its bingo time in the village square. So I'll see you later Li. Mulan good luck." Granny said turning and going out the front gate. (A/N; Bingo - Ha! Just go with me.)

"Oi! Please excuse her, she was expecting... someone else." Fa Li said.

"We know." Yao answered to her.

"And who are these fine young gentalman?" Fa Zhou asked from behind Mulan.

"Baba, this is Yao, Ling and Chien Po." she said, them bowing, yet again, as she said there names.

"Hello. Please come inside for tea. I'm sure Li has some ready." Fa Zhou said leading the way to the house.

"So, you were in the army? What was it like, was Mulan a troublemaker?" Fa Li asked after they had all sat down at the table.

"Mother!"

"Well accutally she was. You see on the first day at camp, she kind of" Yao said before he was interupted by Mulan.

"Acctually, on the first day, I knocked everyone over, spilling rice everywhere."

"Really? Mulan was always alittle clumsey." Fa Zhou said to them sipping his tea, knowing that he's supposed to have 3 cups of tea in the morning, and 3 at night.

Mulan who covered her face with her hands said from behind them, "Baba, please."

"Mulan, its true, you are alittle clumsey." Ling said to her.

"Actually, it probably wouldn't have happened if Yao wasn't going to punch the living day lights out of her." Chien Po said looking at Mulan, who came out from behind her hands, then at Yao who was turning red.

"Well, if she hadn't punched me in the head, followed by slapping me in the behind, followed by calling me a limp noodle, then none of it would have happened." Yao said, looking at the astonished faces Fa Zhou and Fa Li had.

"It's not my fault. It's Mushu's." she said relizing her slip.

"Who's Mushu?" they all said together.

"What, huh? Hey look at the time, we better get going if we want to get as mush travel in as we can."

"Oh yes. We better get going. Its along trip to the Middle Kingdom." Chien Po said getting up, the same with Ling,Yao, Mulan, and her parents.

"Right, I'll go get the horses." Ling said getting up and heading out the door. Chien Po and Yao followed him.

"Mulan, here, this is for you." Fa Li said handing her a jade bracelet with a gold trim around the edges..

Looking at what her mother had given to her, Mulan said, "Mama? But its yours."

"No, its yours. It had always been yours. We just never gave it to you." Fa Li said closing Mulan's hands around it.

"Then why are you giving it to me now"

"Your Father and I both thought it's time to give it to you. And we were afraid you were going to lose it when you were younger. Then we were going to give it to you after you were married, but. Anyway, take it yours." Fa Li said, taking her hands from Mulan's.

"Mulan? You coming" Ling asked, already on his horse, the same with Yao and Chien Po.

"Yeah, in a sec."

"Mulan you be careful." Fa Zhou said to her leading Khan to were Fa Li and Mulan were standing.

Giving them both a hug she said, "I will. Mama, Baba, I'm going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too." they said together. Just before she got back on Khan, Fa Li whispered something into Mulan's ear.

Nodding her head, Mulan gave her mother another hug, then went to get on Khan.

"Okay, so I'll send as many letters as I can." Mulan said getting on Khan.

"Okay, now you have to go." Fa Li said to her.

"Mulan, if you see Granny, tell her it's time to come home." Fa Zhou said, before Mulan went out the front gate.

"Okay Baba." Mulan yelled back to him.

* * *

"So Mulan, have you heard from pretty boy yet?" Yao asked when Mulan was caught up with them. 

"No." she answered back.

Looking down at the bracelet her Mother had given to her, she heard a loud "BINGO!"

"Mulan? Isn't that your Grandmother?" Chien Po asked, pointing in the direction of the village square.

Shaking her head she steered Khan towards her. "Granny."

"Mulan, are you leaving?" Granny Fa asked.

"Yes, but Baba said its time for you to go home." Mulan said to her, getting off Khan to give her a hug goodbye.

"But I just got a bingo, and I won the pot." Granny said giving her granddaughter a hug.

"Granny! You gambled? How much did you win?" (A/N; Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. It's from Mulan II.)

"Never mind that. You have to leave, now go." she said, making Mulan get back on Khan.

"And you go home." Mulan said watching to make sure Granny was heading in the direction of their house.

"Don't worry. I'm going now. Now you better get going to." Granny said to her, then whispering to herself, "Yeah, after I get my part of the pot."

"Bye Granny. I'm going to miss you." Mulan said before leaving the town square.

Waving goodbye she said, "Now, where is the man with my part of the pot?"

* * *

_I still need to find an answer for that dream. Want can really mean?_ "Mulan? Are you okay" asked Ling, who was riding next to her. 

"Huh? Oh yes. I'm fine. I just want to know why the Emporer needs me. That's all." She answered.

"Alright. It's getting dark, we should stop and make camp here for the night." Yao said watch the sun as it went down.

"Yeah. I'll go find some wood for a fire." Chien Po said making sure his horse was tied tight to the tree.

Ling doing the same said, "I'll get the tents put up."

"Right, Um... I'm going to go for a walk. Riding for that long can cramp up your legs. So I'll see you in alittle bit." Mulan said to them after she had tied Khan to a tree.

"Okay. See you in a bit Mulan." Yao said helping Ling with the tents, for it had fallen on top of him when he thought he had gotten it put up.

"Okay. See you later."

* * *

Walking through the woods to find a quiet place to think, she began to think about Shang. _Where is he? Why wasn't he the one who came to escort me to the palace. Wait! Maybe thats the reason why the Emporer needs to see me, maybe there is another threat for war. No, it could be something eles. Some small thing, maybe like. _She thought before she heard a crack. 

Getting up and whirling around to see the trespasser she said going into a fighting position, "Who's there!" when know one answered she said, "Come out you coward! There's no reason to hide! I'll just kick your butt!"

"Mulan, who are you talking to" Ling asked from behind her.

"Whoa!" Breathing heavely Mulan said, placing her hand on her chest, "Ling! You scared me. Don't do that."

"Sorry. Um, we have the tents set up, and dinners ready."

With a raised brow, she said to him, "Really, they didn't fall on you again. Wait a minute, who cooked?"

"Um, Chien Po."

"Right, okay then, let's go back to the campsite."

* * *

After arriving back at the campsite Mulan, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po all sat down to eat. They talked, shared stories, talked about training at the camp, and all the mistakes they all made, and then Shang getting mad at them for it. 

"Hey speaking of Shang, where is he? I haven't seen him since he dropped off my helmet." Mulan asked, putting her bowl down.

There was dead silence. Before Yao spoke.

"We..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes" Mulan pressured.

"Mulan we haven't heard from him since he left the palace to follow you." Chien Po said with a sad look on his face.

Dead silence fell over them again, then Mulan spoke.

"Oh." she said trying to hold back the lump in her throat. "Um, I'm going to go to bed now. So I'll see you in the morning." she said getting up to go lay down, but she had no intention of going to sleep.

"Okay, see you in the morning. Remember, we leave bright and early." Ling said to her before she disappeared behind the tent flap.

* * *

_Where is he? Wait. Why do I keep wanting to know where he is? Thats the question I should ask._ She thought laying down on her mat. _Because I think you might actually care about him. _A voice in the back of her head said to her. _Do I? Do I care about him? _Once again the little voice said to her, _Of course you do! Heck, I think you might love him. _Rolling over, her eyes became droopy. Closing them all the way, she fell into a deep sleep. Soon she saw the same stairway, with the door at the top, reaching a hand out... 

**Well that went great. What do you think? Another cliffe. srry. Hey what do you think about a story taken place after Mulan II? Cuz its starting to form in my head. Anyway, there you go chapter 3. Sigining out, Mess531y.**

**colorguardbaby23: **I like them parts too! All but the bridge scene. I don't know why. I just don't. Its to... sad. For me anyway. Thanks for reviewing.

**teh NAZUMI: **No Chi Fu! Yeah! Well wait till the next chapter. Won't you be surprised. And arn't well all alittle crazy...-er? By the way, who did win the superbowl? Cuz i didn't watch it cuz well, i'm a Vikings fan all the way, even though we tend tolose all the time.

**alibi girl: **To bad its not him. But i'm glad its not. I hate him! He's to smug and snooty.

**Angel 452:** Your questions, well most of them are answered. But wait til chapter 4, it gets very dramatic. i think?

**pepe,ok: **I hate thoughs cliffies! Thanks for the review.

**Canadarulz: **I haven't heard from you in along time. Hehe. I love Granny Fa. She's one of my favorites. But my all time favorites is..., hm, who is my all time favorite. -thinks to herself-

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** Your very welcome. I love the second one. I don't get how they saved China either. But hey, its only a movie. Your imagination has to do the rest.

**hawaiiangurl361:** Hello again. Srry for so many cliff hangers. Thanks for holding on.

**Mickey Mouse 100:** HELLO! Thanks for reviewing the story.

**Poison Blossom:** LOL! Nice review. I can relate. Thanks for reviewing both of my stories.

**Anna: **Two reviews for chapter 2. Thanks! Her dream will be explained in chapter 4. What do you mean before friday? Are you moving or something? Well, thanks for reviewing. Maybe see you in the future?


	4. Her Dream

**Disclaimer; sadly, i don't own anyone. So far... -evil grin-**

**(A/N; Hi, hi, hi! What a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping. What am i talking about, its so damn cold. There's snow melting everywhere, and mud. i hate mud. But it won't stop me from getting this chapter to you. And in chapter 3, it's Majan, but i couldn't remember the name of it so i simply called it bingo.)**

Chapter 4: The Dream

**Last Time:**

_Where is he? Wait. Why do I keep wanting to know where he is? Thats the question I should ask._ She thought laying down on her mat. _Because I think you might actually care about him. _A voice in the back of her head said to her. _Do I? Do I care about him? _Once again the little voice said to her, _Of course you do! Heck, I think you might love him. _Rolling over, her eyes became droopy. Closing them all the way, she fell into a deep sleep. Soon she saw the same stairway, with the door at the top, reaching a hand out...

* * *

Reaching her hand out to turn the doorknob, she saw the fimiliar dragon imprint on the front of the door. Turning the knob, and pushing the door open with some force, she was in the room with the big fireplace and the burned out log in it. A chair was in the middle of the room. It was dark. There were no windows or candles. (A/N; candles- the lighbulb) 

Moving over to the chair, she heard a noise. It was coming from the fireplace. There it was again. Moving toward the fireplace, she heard another noise. Again, but this time it was someone saying her name. Turning around to find the owner of the voice but found no one. Instead there was a mirror. At first she saw herself, then it started to swirl around. Forming into Shang.

"Shang" she said reaching out to touch him, but the mirror started to swirl around again.

It was starting to form into a village. She looked closer, it was her village. Soon she saw it started to burn.

"No" she cried out.

It swirled again. This time she saw someone murder the emperor. She gasped. The figure in the mirror turned to see her. This time he started to come after her.

"NOOOOOO" she screamed sitting up in her bed. Breathing heavily she looked around her, it was still dark out. Laying back down, still breathing heavily, she thought of the Emporer, then she started to reconize the killer's face.

"No, it couldn't be. Could it" Closing her eyes again she feel asleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke to the noise of a horse. Getting up and leaving her tent, she saw Chi Fu come up to her on a horse. (A/N; Hehe, i got you there!) 

"Fa Mulan, we need you at the palace right now" Chi Fu said with a disgusted face. He would rather be talking to scum, then talk to her.

"Why? What happened" She asked him, hearing the others start to shift around in their tents too.

His face turned from disgust to pure horror. "The Emperor... was... he was..."

"Chi Fu? What are you doing here" Ling asked looking at Chi Fu with disgust now. He didn't like him to much. No one likes him. They all thought he was to selfish.

"The Emperor... was murdered." Chi Fu said, his face turning pale.

"What" Mulan, Yao, Ling and Chien Po said together.

"That can't be! When" Mulan asked, then she thought about the dream.

"Last night. His ladies in waiting found him this morning." (A/N; is that what they are for men?)

Realizing what it meant, Mulan got on Khan as fast as she could and road home. She could hear the others behind her yelling for her to come back. But she ignored them. She was going home to see if her town had burned just as the dream had showed her.

* * *

"Just over the hill Khan, come on" Mulan kicked into Khan's side to make him go faster. "Almost there..." Gasping at the site that met her eyes scared her. The whole town was burning. "Mama, Baba" 

Riding down the hill to find her burning house, she could see some of the families from the village, most of them had made it out. She just had to find her own family, to make sure that they were one of them. Seeing Granny with a group of young children, she rode over to her and asked"Granny, where is Mama and Baba"

Granny looked up at her granddaughter. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Mulan got off of Khan and asked Granny again"Where is Mama and Baba"

Granny pointed her short old finger to the burning village.

Mulan couldn't believe it, the dream had showed her what was going to happen. But what did Shang have to do with it? Why was he in the mirror?

Mulan turned around, she could hear aloud scream, then saw something collapse. "No." she whispered, shaking her head in disblief. She hoped that wasn't her mother's scream, but it sounded to much _like_ her mother's scream.

She felt a hand on her arm, she looked down and saw Granny crying.

Going down onto her knees Mulan asked"Granny? Did you see who started the fire"

Looking into her grandmother's eyes, Mulan could see horror and disbelief. Just looking into them, she could get a clue to who had started it, but she asked the question again"_Who_ started it"

After a long silence she answered, "Chi Fu."

Looking up and pulling Granny into a hug, Mulan had said to herself, "Traitor!"

* * *

She rode in silence back to the campsite. Granny had stayed to help the other families find the missing. She sat on Khan in silence, thinking to herself. Wanting to know what this all meant. Wanting to know where Shang came into this. She was almost back to the campsite when she heard something rumbling around in the back napsack. She reached in and pulled out a small looking lizard. 

"Mushu"

"Hey baby." He said looking up into her eyes. He could see that she had been crying.

"What are you doing here" she asked him.

"Oh I'm so sorry." he said crying like a baby, totally ignoring her question.

"For what" she asked him, forgetting about wanting to know why he was here.

"For your loss." he said giving her a hug.

"You mean. They didn't make it... did they" she asked holding the tears back, and forgetting the hope she had that they were still alive.

With a sad look on his face, Mushu answered"No. They didn't. The collapse killed them instantly."

"So it was her scream. Wasn't it" she asked the tiny dragon, tears falling down her cheek.

"Yes, it was." Mushu answered. Crawling up her arm, and whipping her tears away.

Looking at the jade bracelet with the gold trim on her wrist Mulan thought about what her mother had told her before she left. _"Always hold hope. No matter what happens. And also, remember that we will always be with you, no matter where you are"_ (A/N; hey, so thats what Fa Li whispered it to her before she left.)

"Hey, your mother's bracelet." Mushu said looking down at Mulan's wrist.

"No." she paused"My bracelet. She said it had always been mine." Another tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, cheer up. I don't like to see you cry. It hurts me to much when your unhappy or hurt." Mushu said to her, putting his claws on her face.

Smiling she said to him"You care about me so much. You are my mosting trusting friend Mushu, (A/N; where have i heard that?) and you are always there when I need you the most. Thanks."

Whipping a tear from his own eye, Mushu gave her another hug.

"Mulan! Where have you been" Chien Po asked when he saw her.

Looking into her eyes, he could also see that she had been crying. "What's wrong" he asked, taking Khan's reins after she had gotten off him.

"My village, it... it was... distroyed." she said, the shock just now hitting her.

"What" Yao and Ling said at the sametime. They had come over from talking to Chi Fu when they heard Chien Po say her name.

"What happened" Ling asked.

"It was set on fire." She answered, trying to put together all the events that happened.

"What, who would do such a thing" Yao asked looking at her with concern.

Chi Fu was sitting by the fire, shifting uncomfortably. He got up and started to head toward his horse slowly so they would see them.

To late, Mulan saw him, pointed a finger at him and said"Him"

Chien Po, Yao, and Ling turned to see Chi Fu running for his horse.

"Get him" they yelled going after him to stop him from escaping.

"He killed the Emperor too." she said walking over to them. Yao, Ling and Chien Po had gotten to him before he had gotten to his horse. Now they had a tight hold on him.

"Isn't that right Chi Fu" Mulan said looking him straight in the eyes. Now, instead of being filled with sadness and tears, she was filled with anger and hate. Hate for him being a traitor to China, him killing her family, and him killing the Emperor.

"You killed my family too, didn't you" she said to him, her blood starting to boil.

He didn't answer her. He sat there with a smirk on his face.

"DIDN'T YOU!" she yelled at him, she was starting to lose it. She couldn't stand him just sitting there with his stupid smirk on his face. Her blood was really starting to boil now. Before she knew it, he was on the ground unconscious. Sometime between her yelling at him and him hitting the ground, she had pulled her arm back and punched him square in the face.

"Wow" Yao said, after they had dropped him.

"Put him on a horse. We leave for the palace." She said going back to Khan.

Mushu was watching all of this from on top of him. When Mulan reached him he asked"Why are we going to the palace, the Emperor is gone."

"Because, they'll need the murder." she said getting back on Khan. "Alright. You ready? Let's go." she said leading the way to the palace.

**WOW! i really got you. to think that it was Chi Fu. You know, i never planed it to be him, but in to end it was him. I was going to have be Shang, but hey this makes it more exciting! I also brought him in just to make you squirm. Well, not really.but what do you think? What about bring Ting Ting, Mei, and Su into the story? I know Chi Fu is a traitor in alot of stories, but hey, thats how my plot goes. Please, please, please review. Thanks. Signing out, Mess531y.**

**pepe,ok:** Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, you'll have to wait. Thanks, i think i'm going to write on then. Oh, i have another story, but it's not a mulan fic, its harry potter.

**hawaiiangurl361: **your right, thanks for clearing that up for me. srry for the cliff hanger. there will be alot more cliff hangers to come, so be aware. **:D**

**Angel452: **Questions, so many questions, where do i start? Thanks, so many feed backs about a story after Mulan II. Thanks, for the review, and the idea about the Huns coming to attack China again.

**Dragon Spirit Fighter: **Its okay. Thanks. Yeah, i like what you got there. Hey, **what** do you think about bring Ting Ting, Mei, and Su into the story?

**Anna: **Thanks for reviewing, your answer is in the next chapter, i think.

**Canadarulz: **Thanks for reviewing. Shang is, well, you'll find out.

**colorguardbaby23:** I liked the bowing to. It was even funnier while i was writing it, cuz i could see it playing inmy head. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mickey Mouse 100: **I don't know-sly smile- Thanks for reviewing.

**rockfreak2003:** i don't know, you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.


	5. His Warning

**Disclaimer; I don't own any Mulan or any other disney characters.**

**(A/N; Hello again. Thanks to the reviewers who keeps this story going. Thank you. I know, alot of people have Chi Fu betray the Chinese Empire, but I'm going somewhere with this. So please don't get mad. I am so proud of our basketball team! WE MADE IT TO STATE! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OUR SCHOOL HISTORY! So i am really excited! Our game is on Thursday, so wish us luck, were going to need it.)**

Chapter 5: His Warning

**Last time;**

"DIDN'T YOU!" she yelled at him, she was starting to lose it. She couldn't stand him just sitting there with his stupid smirk on his face. Her blood was really starting to boil now. Before she knew it, he was on the ground unconscious. Sometime between her yelling at him and him hitting the ground, she had pulled her arm back and punched him square in the face.

"Wow!" Yao said, after they had dropped him. "Hey how did you know that he was the one who killed the Emperor?"

"I just did. Now put him on a horse. We leave for the palace." She said going back to Khan.

Mushu was watching all of this from on top of him. When Mulan reached him he asked, "Why are we going to the palace, the Emperor is gone."

"Because, they'll need the murder." she said getting back on Khan. "Alright. You ready? Let's go." she said leading the way to the palace.

**The day before:**

He was down in the dungeons. No one knew he was there. But there was one who did. He had put him in there a week ago, why was the question. He didn' t do anything wrong, did he? He was sitting quietly in a corner of one of the cells. He was thinking to himself when he heard the dungeon doors open. He heard foot steps on the stairs, soon he saw a figure. It spoke, "Hello, General."

Getting up to go after him, but he was stopped by the cell bars. Trying the best he could to grab the man, Shang spoke, "Chi Fu you traitor!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I haven't even done anything," Chi Fu paused, "Yet."

Narrowing his eyes, Shang spoke again, "Your still a traitor. Even if you do anything."

Moving in alittle closer to Shang's face Chi Fu said, "I'm going to let you in on alittle secret, I never liked this job. The only reason I have this job is because of my father, and I hate him for it. But, to get out of it, I'm planning on killing the Emperor, then I'll blame you for it."

Shang tried to go after the skinny man again, but the cell bars were still in his way. They were keeping him from getting a hold of Chi Fu and killing him.

"That's not all I'm planning to do General. No. I'm planning on setting Fa Mulan's village on fire. Of course she won't be there. She's actually on her way here to the palace, thanks to a false letter from the Emperor. Yep."

Shang sat there listening to all of this with his head down. When he heard Chi Fu say Mulan's name, he shot his head up so fast that his neck cracked. "No! You leave her alone. And her family. She didn't do anything to you!"

"By the sound of it General, I think you have feeling for the heroine of China. Am I right?"

Now he had hit Shang's last nerve. He moved so quickly after him, that Chi Fu didn't see it coming. Shang had gotten to him before Chi Fu could back up. Now he had him by the neck, and Shang was about to punch him in the face, when he heard the dungeon doors open again. He dropped Chi Fu at the sound of the Emporer's voice. "Chi Fu, are you down there?"

Catching his breath after Shang had dropped him, he said, "Yes your Majesty."

"Okay, well I need you to come up. I have to talk with you." the Emporer called down to Chi Fu.

"Yes your Majesty. I'm coming up right now. I'll... I'll meet you in the throne room." With a last look at Shang he headed up the dungeon stairs.

Glarring after him Shang said to himself, "Traitor."

Standing up straight, he walked back to the corner he was in before Chi Fu had come down. Sitting down on the cold stone floor and pulling his knees up so he could rest his chin on them he thought, _I need to get out of here. I need to find Mulan and warn her about him. And his plan._ Lifting his head up, and looking around for an idea, or something to help him escape, when he remembered that one of the guards had dropped a small knife on the way out a week ago. If he remembered right where it was, then he could use it to get out.

Reaching around the corner by the bottom of the stairs, (A/N; okay, so his cell is by the stairs, just around a small corner, if see what i mean.) feeling the cold stone floor for the sharp knife when he felt a small prick on his finger. "Ah! There you are. Come here you little devil." he said reaching for it, and it moving alittle bit toward him.

"Yes!" after grabbing it, Shang set to getting the bolts loosened from the hinges. After about 15 minutes of picking and prying at them, they came loose enough to pull out.

After taking the bolts out from the hinges, he opened the door slowly, to avoid any loud sound. Shang went to the back of the dungeons. Knowing that there was an underground passageway that end outside the city, by the river. Moving the rocks that were on top of the door quietly.

He thought as he lifted the last rock from on top of the door, _What was Chi Fu going to do when Mulan got to the palace? Frame her for murdering somebody too. If so, that ain't going to happen, not on my time._

Opening the door and grabbing the torch from the wall, he jumped into the hole. He knew it was going to be along walk to the end of the tunnel. But he had to do it. No matter what.

* * *

"Finally the end of the tunnel." Shang said after he had walked about 2 miles.

He jumped of a small ledge, and landed on his feet. He stood up straight.

He whisled for his horse. He knew that she was still out there in the forest, waiting for Shang to call her. Shang waited, he soon heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground hard.

"There you are. Come on, we need to find Mulan." he said getting on Ju's back. (A/N; Shang's horse needed a name, and that's what i go out of it.)

_Where can she be? Great. Its starting to get dark out._ "We need to stop. We can't keep going. It'll get to dark."

Ju snorted.

"Okay. Fine we'll keep going. But, if we get lost, its your fault." Shang said to her. Ju went on walking along the road.

5 minutes later Shang said, "Ju, its dark. We need to stop for the night. I'm really tired."

She snorted again. Then looked back at him with a look Shang could not argue with.

"Fine, then lets _keep_ going." Shang said.

Buy the time the sun had come up, Shang was so tired, that he had fallin' asleep. But he was almost falling off of Ju's back. He was woken awake for alittle bit when Ju nickered at him. But he wasn't awake for long. Soon he fell asleep again. She nickered again, causing him to wake up. But he fell asleep again. And for the third time Ju nickered at him, but louder than the last two. After about 3 minutes, Shang had fallin' asleep for the fourth time. But this time it wasn't Ju who woke him up. Shang jolted awake when he heard the sound of another horse. He moved Ju into the woods to hide from the person who was coming. If it was Chi Fu, he sure didn't want to be caught by him. But lucky for him, it wasn't. However the person on the horse was moving so fast that all he saw was a flash of black. (A/N; I think we all know who that was who went passed him.)

"They must be in a big hurry. To be going that fast." he said, Ju bring him and herself out of the woods where they were hiding. "Come on Ju, we have to keep going, we need to get to Mulan, before, well before Chi Fu does." With that they set to go find Mulan and to tell her the news before Chi Fu got to her.

Shang rode for another 15 minutes. He had fallen asleep while riding Ju again. This time Ju let him sleep. She knew that he was tired, and worried about Mulan.

She and Shang went down the road. After going down the hill and around the corner Ju heard a voice. She moved into the woods, hiding from the person who was coming from behind them. (A/N; don't ask why they keep hiding.) After the person was close enough to see who it was, Ju knew that it was Mulan the minute that she saw her. Ju was doing her best to wake up Shang, but he was so tired, that he was sleeping very heavily. Mulan had gone past them, she seemed to be talking to her lap. But why? It was oddly strange. But Ju then saw a red thing touch her face.

Finally Mulan and whatever it was that had touched her face were out of site, and ear shot, so Ju snorted and neighed as loud as she could, waking Shang up instantly.

"What! Ju I was sleeping. Why'd you wake me up?" he asked her, almost falling off of the sattle.

She snorted and went out of the woods, Shang asked, looking back at the trees, "Why were we in the woods?"

Ju went as fast as she could, without alarming Shang at the speed she was going. But he had already noticed.

"Ju slow down, what's your hurry?" Shang said grabbing hold of Ju's reins. He was about to slow her down, when he heard a voice that he recognized. _Mulan?_

"Because, they'll need the murderer." Mulan said getting back on Khan. "Alright. You ready? Let's go." she said leading the way to the palace.

In a whisper, Shang said to himself, "Murderer?" _What is she talking about, does she think..._ Ju snorted and nickered, interrupting his thoughts. She was almost out of sight. Kicking Ju in the side, he raced after her, "Mulan! Mulan!"

She was just around the corner with an unconscious Chi Fu, hanging half way off his horse, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Mulan!"

She heard someone say her name again.

_That voice. I know that voice. But it can't be, can it?_ Turning her head around to look behind her, she saw someone she knew very well coming up behind her.

"Shang!" she said, turning Khan around, making him go toward Shang and his horse Ju. "Shang, your okay. I was beginning to think something terrible has happened to you. And I thought that was why the Emporer need to see me."

"No, I'm fine, but the Emporer is died. Chi Fu, he's a." he said, but he was interupted by Mulan.

"I know Shang. We have the traitor. See." she was pointing to the unconsious body, laying stomach down on his horse.

Looking at Chi Fu, then back to Mulan, he said, "What did you do?"

"Well, it's along story, but what you need to know is, I kind of got mad at him, and next thing I knew, he was on the ground." Getting off Khan and walking over to Chi Fu, she lifted his head so Shang could see the bruise starting to form on his right eye, and his broken nose, which was bruising too.

Dropping the head again, then she turned to face Shang, who had gotten off his horse to, she said, "But there's more."

"What else is there? He has killed the Emporer, and he was going to burn your village. Was he going to do something else too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I know of. But, huh? What, how do you know about him burning my village? And the Emporer being dead?" she asked with a surprised face.

"Because he told me his plan, that's how I know. I was put into the dungeons of the palace a week ago. While I was down there he told me that he was going to murder the Emporer, and burn down your village. He was the one who sent you the letter, it was a false one. So I got away to warn you of him, and his plan, but I guess I got here to late." He said to her. Shang turned to the gang of three, they had been quiet the whole time. Then he turned back to Mulan, "How do you know he killed the Emporer, and how do you know about your village?"

"It's another long story, but I'll tell you on the way to the palace. We need to get Chi Fu there, so they can, do whatever to him." she said, getting back on Khan, and walking him over to the trio.

**Well, that's another chapter to be reviewed. What do you think? So well this is good bye til' chapter 6. See you then. Bye-bye. Mess531y.**


	6. Terrible News

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything, but the plot.**

**(A/N: Okay, I'm not suppose to actually be writing this, but my computer class is really boring. But I didn't sign up for it, the person who is in charge of putting our classes together, gave me this class. Sorry it took me so long to update, school and such comes first. Oh and I changed the name of this story even though from the main menu it doesn't look like it, but I did change it. And now it's called 'Way Down Deep'.)**

Chapter 6: Terrible News

"Not that I know of. But, huh? What, how do you know about him burning my village? And the Emperor being dead?" she asked with a surprised face.

"Because he told me his plan, that's how I know. I was put into the dungeons of the palace a week ago. While I was down there he told me that he was going to murder the Emperor, and burn down your village. He was the one who sent you the letter, it was a false one. So I got away to warn you of him, and his plan, but I guess I got here to late." He said to her. Shang turned to the gang of three, they had been quiet the whole time. Then he turned back to Mulan, "How do you know he killed the Emperor, and how do you know about your village?"

"It's another long story, but I'll tell you on the way to the palace. We need to get Chi Fu there, so they can, do whatever to him." she said, getting back on Khan, and walking him over to the trio.

* * *

"So that's how you know?" Shang asked as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah. I've been having that dream ever since I came home from war. But I have this feeling that something terrible might happen. Even though we caught him." She answered indicating Chi Fu with her finger. She had just finished telling him how she knew about the Emperor and her village. She told him the whole dream, except the part about him. "What do you think is going to happen to him once we get to the palace?" she asked.

"I really don't know for sure." he answered. "I think that they'll cut his head off."

"Oh" She remembered when Chi Fu and Shang found out that she was a woman impersonating a soldier. Chi Fu had told Shang what the penalty was. Death. But he had thrown her father's sword down in front of her. Chi Fu didn't like that. "Shang, what were you thinking before you threw my father's sword down in front of me last month?"

He turned his head to look at her. He was at a loss for words. "I was thinking about how much her father would miss her if I went through with it. And how much I would miss her." he answered with a smile.

Mulan raised her eyebrow. "You would miss me?"

He blushed. "Yes, I would. You remember all the trouble you caused me your first days at camp?" she nodded in return. "Well it was fun. Stressful, but fun. I grew a liking to you. I liked it when you were around."

"Are you saying that you like me?" she asked. He remained quiet.

"Ah, Mulan?"

Mulan looked down to her lap where Mushu had been hiding. "What?" she whispered. Mushu pointed his finger toward Chi Fu's body which was still laying upside-down on his horse. He was staring to come back. "Shang! He's waking up! Chien Po, Ling, Yao, do something! We don't want him to get away!"

Chi Fu was conscious enough to understand what was happening around him. He swung his leg over the side of his horse so he was sitting in the sattle. He grabbed the reins and kicked his heel into the side of the horse, making it go into a gallop, and soon a run as Mulan and Shang chased after him, with the gang of three behind them. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. (He laughed like Shan Yu did in the first movie. You know when he stood on the roof top.) "I'll be back to do something even worse!" he yelled behind him and raced faster.

"Mulan. He's gone, we can't reach him now." Shang said as he slowed down.

"He was our only evidence. Now how are we going to prove that he murdered the Emperor?"

Mulan asked as Shang rode up next to her.

"We never had evidence. All we had was the murderer." he answered. "And now that he's gone, what do we do?"

"We carry on to the palace." she answered. "Let's move."

* * *

Mulan, Shang, Chien Po, Yao, and Ling where standing in front of the throne. Waiting for the new Emperor to come in. As the doors opened, the new Emperor wasn't what they had expected. Instead of a man, it was, a women. She was about 5'7" and she was wearing light and deep purples. She came to a stop in front of the five of them. But two more ladies followed her. One was roughly 5' and the other 5'3'. The shorter one wore different colors of orange, and the other pink. They to stopped in front of the five of them. "On the account of my father's mysterious death, I have been a pointed to take his place. My sisters have chosen to help me with running this country. I am Princess Ting Ting. And this is Princess Mei, and Princess Su." Ting Ting said as she pointed to the two girls on her right and left. "Now, why is it you have come to the palace. Please tell me, I will do the best I can to help."

Shang stood up as did the others. "You Highnesses, we have come to the Middle Kingdom to tell you of terrible news."

"Go on." Ting Ting said sitting down on the throne. Mei and Su sat on either side of her.

"We have captured the murderer of your father." Shang said. Ting Ting's eyes went wide, Mei gasped, and Su covered her mouth with both of her hands. Shang went on, "But I am sorry to say that he got away. He escaped from us."

"And how did he do that, sure enough you had him bound?" Ting Ting asked.

Shang looked down. Mulan stepped forward. "I'm sorry Your Highnesses, but it was my fault he got away."

"And why is that?"

"I didn't bind him. But instead I knocked him unconscious." she answered.

"What is your name?" Ting Ting asked, she knew that this women looked very familiar.

"Fa Mulan, Your Highness." Mulan said bowing.

"I knew your looked familiar. You are the heroine of China. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ting

Ting said with a smile and a small bow of her head. "Please, it is late, why don't you and your friend stay here. And at dinner we can finish this conversation." Ting Ting said.

Mulan turned her head toward the others with a smile. Then she looked back toward Ting Ting.

"That would be an honor."

* * *

"I never should have left him hanging off the side of the horse without binding him." Mulan said in fustration.

"It's not your fault." Mushu answered. He had spent the last hour trying to convince Mulan that it wasn't her fault that Chi Fu got away. But so far, it wasn't working.

"But it is my fault. I should have known that he would come around sooner or later." she said, landing in a huff onto her bed.

"But it's not. He just came around alittle sooner than you thought." Mushu said, trying to hold the smile from showing.

"Oh thanks a lot Mushu." Mulan answered.

"Sorry, I just," but he never got finish want he was going to say, for there was a knock on Mulan's bedroom door. She got up off her bed and went to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Shang."

Mulan turned her head to Mushu as a signal to hide himself. Once he was out of sight, she opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi. Who were you talking to?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"Myself." she answered with a nervous smile. "Come in. You don't have to stand there."

He walked into her room, looking around it. It was almost like the one he was staying in. Except the furntiture in his room was made of maple. And his room didn't have a balcony.

"So, what can I help you with?" Mulan said as she watched him look around her room.

"I came to escort you to dinner." he answered. "And to talk to you about something that I feel I need to tell you." he said finally facing her.

"Okay we can talk, but, I should get ready. Please sit, it shouldn't take me to long." she said walking to her mahogany closet and selecting one of the dresses from inside it. She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Mushu asked coming out from behind a stack of towels.

"I don't know." she answered. "But I need you to cover your eyes."

Mushu did as he was told and covered his eyes with his ears. Mulan pulled of her dress and put the one from the closet on. She looked at herself in the mirror after tying the sash in the back. Then she turned to Mushu. "Okay, I need you to put my hair up, I'm not an expert at it."

"Sure thing." He answered and he set to work on her hair.

15 minutes later she was ready and she walked back out into her bedroom. Shang looked toward the bathroom door as it opened. Mulan walked out. She was to die for. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a deep red and pink dress. She had golden flowers stitched along the hem and bodice. Her sash tied in a big pink bow in the back. Her hair was pulled up on top and fresh flowers were put in to finish it. (A/N; not much of a discription sorry, you can picture the rest of the dress the way you want to.)

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked after watching him for a few minutes.

"I, uh, I, um, uh, I don't remember." he stumbled.

"Oh. Okay." she answered sadly.

Sensing her disappointment he said, "But I'm sure I'll remember it soon. And when I do, I'll tell you."

She smiled. "Well should we go to dinner?" she asked.

Shang offered his arm to her and they set off toward the dinning room where they were going to have dinner with the three princesses.

**Sorry it's so short but I need to do my homework. And I have loads of it to. Thanks to my algebra teacher. Anyway you know the drill, lata, Mess531y.**


	7. Announcements

**Dear Readers:**

**I'm trying as hard as I can to get these stories updated and finished. I know that writing isn't as easy as it looks, but my creativity has been on short supply this year. With 5 on going progresses, and 1 complete story, I feel that, I might have to ask for help with finishing them, or work one story at a time. This is not an easy decision for me to make, and I want every reader out there to bare with me and help me to finish these stories. And with that I leave you with this, do not give up hope, these stories will eventually get finished. If I reach college before than, well then I will leave these stories to someone who will finish them. But until then, please wait.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mess531y**


	8. Writer No More

**I am giving full rights to the person who would like them to finish any story that I have started except one. If you wish to carry on the stories or story you can send me an email/review stating your username and that you would like the take the credits and full responsibility of the story. I am sorry to say that I will no longer be writing for I just have no inspiration to write anymore. I am deeply sorry for those of you who have been looking forward to updates. Again if you would like to carry on these stories, please, please do. They need someone to finish them, and that someone isn't me. I am not worthy of writing them or even calling myself the author. I leave my stories in the hands of the reviewers. Please take care of them, they need you all. Remember, send me an email/review, stating your username and that you would like to take the credits and full responsibility of caring for the story.**

**Thanks**

**Mess531y**

**P.S. To marry an enemy is not available so DO NOT ask to for that one, thanks.**


End file.
